My Secret
by Corre'sFanGirl
Summary: - Serenity Lee is the younger sister of AJ Lee, she has a secret, she's partially blind. She has no idea how she's able to hold her job as a WWE Diva down, but she's happy. She meets a man Dean Ambrose, he thinks Serenity is the perfect addition to a storyline that Vice had came up with. What happens when Ambrose and Barrett collide? Rated M for later chapters.


**- Serenity Lee is the younger sister of AJ Lee, she has a secret, she's partially blind. Nobody knows except her sister and her best friend/ crush Wade, she has no idea how she's able to hold her job as a WWE Diva down, but she's happy. One day when Serenity was out with Wade something happens...** **She meets a young man y the name of Dean Ambrose, he thinks Serenity is the perfect addition to a storyline Vince has came up with. What will happen when Barrett and Ambrose both collide for Serenity? -**

"Wade…" I whimpered. "It's alright sweetheart, I'm here." Wade said. I looked at him through the sound of his voice, I'm partially blind but nobody knows except for Wade and my sister AJ. I'm scared that everyone will find out. You see I'm not supposed to be here due to my eyesight; Vince had let me only if I have someone with me at all time, which turned out to be Wade. Anyways most people don't notice mainly because I can see to a point. I can feel the vibrations and hear the sounds quite well. Let's start from the beginning, well to my debut at least…

It was the beginning of last year; my sister AJ and I were backstage getting ready. Wade had walked up to us and smiled. "Hey girls." He said. "Sup Wade." AJ said. I just smiled and waved, I was nervous; AJ and Wade have been here for at least a few years, I was the newbie. I was probably the only diva that will have someone with them at all times. "So Serenity are you ready for tonight?" Wade asked smiling. "Yeah, but I'm worried." I said. "Don't be worried, I'll be there for you sweetheart." Wade said taking my hand. "But that's the problem, what if people think bad of me because you're always with me." I said looking at him. "They won't, trust me. I'll introduce you to a couple friends of mine." Wade said. I nodded. "Trinity and Wade to the gorilla… Trinity and Wade to the gorilla." We heard the loudspeaker said. I took a deep breath and headed to the gorilla with Wade. Tonight's the night, I'll prove myself that I'm somebody, that I'm not just a pretty face…

"Making her way to the ring, from Union city, New Jersey. She is accompied by Wade Barrett, Trinity!" Lillian Garcia said enthusiastically. Wade helped me in the ring and I did my thing smiling at the crowd. "I'll be at ringside cheering you on sweetheart." I heard Wade whisper in my ear. I looked at him and nodded and waited for my opponent. I heard music blasting, I knew then it was Kaitlin I believe, she was AJ's besty. I stayed in my corner waiting for her to be ready. I looked at her and the referee and waited for the bell to ring. 'Ring the bell." I heard the referee shout. The bell rang and our match started.

- H-

Kaitlin and I locked up; we were trying to see who would break the hold first. I got away from the lock and grabbed Kaitlin's arm and threw her over my shoulder. I looked at her and kicked her in the ribs making sure she wouldn't get up. She countered grabbing my leg pulling me and tried to set me up for a submission move. Well that didn't turn out to well; I kicked her off and set her up for my finisher. I quickly went for the pin.

"1… 2… 3! Ring the bell!" I heard the referee shouted.

- H-

"The winner of this match Trinity!" Lillian Garcia said enthusiastically.

I just looked around the arena smiling happily; I felt the referee raised my hand in victory. I heard Wade congratulate me; we watched the playbacks before heading backstage. "You did an amazing job out there!" I heard someone say. "Thank you." I said smiling happily. "I'm Eve Torres, by the way." She said smiling. "I'm Serenity Mendez." I said smiling nervously. "Ah you're AJ's sister right?" Eve asked. I nodded then looked at Wade he didn't seem to happy. "Well, it's nice to finally meet another Mendez that's not totally crazy." Eve said. I frowned, my sister isn't crazy, and she's sweet and nerdy hell even lovable, she's not crazy. "April's not crazy." I said frowning. "Look sweetheart, you're oh so caring sister is a crazy bitch." Eve said coldly. "My sister isn't a crazy bitch; you're a selfish little wannabe. And for your information Ms. Eve Torres my sister can beat you!" I said glaring coldly at her. Eve just laughed and looked at Wade, "Wade if you ever need a good time you have my number." Eve said winking before leaving. I felt Wade's arm go around my waist, I think he knew I would go after that dog. "Relax; she's just trying to get under your skin Serenity." Wade said. "I don't like her." I said


End file.
